


I'll Have You Running Your Mouth(All Night Long)

by monochromia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I think I got them all goddamn it, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pony Play, Riding, Sex Toys, brief mention of Double Penetration, nope i didn't, roleplaying, this is when you know the porn plot bunnies got to you, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromia/pseuds/monochromia
Summary: Kasper loves to tease his ex-teammates so when Splyce wins against G2, Martin is in for a hell of a ride. Winner's Choice AU.





	I'll Have You Running Your Mouth(All Night Long)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t plan on publishing two Splyce fics in a row (I wanted to do SK or XL), but apparently, it’s Winner’s Choice and Fuck Martin Hansen month and this idea grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me almost ten thousand words away from my other projects for a week. Can’t say I didn’t have a lot of fun though.

“This time we’re picking someone,” Kasper tells Tore as they sprawl over their dugout couch, Tore’s fingers lazily tracing his hips. Usually they’d go to the team house to watch movies or run to a late-night coffee shop, but tonight’s a special night and they’re both feel it buzzing in their ears. 

“Oh?” The Norwegian tilts his head with a wicked grin, swollen lips shimmering prettily in the light, “Who do you want from G2?” 

“Martin,” Kasper can already see the image of his old teammate flushed and begging and it makes his eyes haze pleasantly. 

“Oh, so it’s like that,” Tore laughs when he sees Kasper’s eyes glaze over, “This is going to be like Jonas isn’t it.” 

“Something like that,” Because Kasper does enjoy the chances he gets to torment his old teammates and Tore can respect that because he’s the same.

“Sounds like fun partner,” Tore stretches, “I’ll let the others know and we’ll set things up. You go get your boy.” 

“Thanks partner,” they ease off each other as smooth as a hand following the other, sharing a chaste, fond kiss before parting. 

-

“Kasper’s is in a King mood tonight,” Tore informs the others. 

“He’s going to pick someone?” Tamas perks up from living room couch Splyce normally spend their evenings chilling on, sparks coalescing in his dark eyes. 

“He picked Martin.” 

“Well that only means one thing,” Marek hums thoughtfully as he walks over to a particular box at the back of the closet, “It has been a while.” 

“And by that you mean a week?” Andrei presses his fingers into Marek’s hips where there’s still healing bruises. 

“No,” the Czech deadpans, “I meant it’s been a while since all five of us got in the same bed.” 

“Funny enough, the last time that happened was with Chres,” Tamas notes dryly, “Three time’s a pattern.” 

“What the king wants, the king gets,” Tore shrugs as he tugs out a long coil of black rope, “Now who’s helping me into this?” 

-

The minute Kasper comes over to G2 and announces Splyce’s decision, Martin knows he’s doomed. Kasper’s a nice guy, most of the time, but he’s kinkier than people would give him credit for and it’s the first time in a while that he’s confident enough to give Luka a wink. Mihael sighs next to him and pats his back sympathetically since he’s not the target. 

It doesn’t make Martin feel any better about the feeling of dread that lingers in the corner of Kasper’s smirk as he tugs the top laner towards a taxi that heads straight for the Splyce house. 

“You know, your smile is not reassuring in the slightest,” Martin gives Kasper a distinct look as they go by the lights of Berlin. 

“Was it supposed to?” Kasper tilts his head, eyes holding back a laugh and Martin does not appreciate it. 

“Whatever,” they don’t speak against until they reach the Splyce house. It’s blindingly white with fluorescents and white tiles, “Somehow I expected it to be black and yellow.”

“We don’t overdo branding like Misfits,” Kasper shrugs and Martin concedes the point. There is a world of too much and when his eyes finish adjusting to the brightness, he can see the place is pleasantly modern. 

-

“I can hear them,” Tamas tugs at Tore’s restraints and gets a sharp moan, “You’re going to be stuck like this for at least two rounds.” They’re relocated to the Master bedroom since it’s the only room with a custom bed built for five. Management was none the wiser when it was requested for “team bonding”. 

“Planned on it,” Tore’s face is already flushed and his breathes uneven, “Just don’t expect me to be useful tomorrow.” 

“None of us are going to be up until noon,” Andrei rubs his hands together, lube drippling off them as he leans back and continues fingering himself open, “Ah, it has been a while, you’re right.” 

“I for one appreciate the change in pace,” Marek grins and squirms as his hands smooth over the soft fabric lining his thighs, “Everything’s in order here.” 

“Ready?” they hear Kasper call on the other side of the door. 

“Let the show begin,” Tamas hisses low, sending a shudder through the other three, “Ready.” He calls out. 

-

The room is pitch black and Martin can’t see anything even though he can hear soft moans from the bed. He’s guided to a plush chair that faces the bed but before he can get a good look at the people on it, Kasper kisses him fiercely, nipping at his lips for access until they run over each other’s tongues. 

Martin is pushed slowly into the chair and Kasper follows, straddling the taller’s hips as they continue kissing harshly. They part with a string of spit in between them that Martin tries to chase. Kasper pulls away though to grab something placed on a side table. It’s a cockring. 

“Here’s the rules:” Kasper says softly as he places the cock ring on Martin’s half-hard dick, “You don’t get to say anything, but you can make noise. Each of us are going to have a turn with you tonight and we won’t let you cum until we say so. You can’t move but we can move you if one of us wants to. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Martin agrees as a scream tears through the room and makes him harden, “Safe words?” 

“We use green, yellow, red,” Kasper replies before holding up his fingers, “We’ll check in, but call it if you feel it.” Martin nods. It’s standard as much as anything can be standard in this situation. Fingers linger around his lips and he opens his mouth obediently. liberally coating them. The other kicks off his pants and boxers quickly, sighing softly as he trails down over bruises inside his thighs. They’re fresh with how dark they stand out against his pale skin and Martin wonders who put them there. Maybe Mihael because he and Kasper share something vicious and savage that’s best understood in the marks they leave. 

Kasper doesn’t give him time to ponder more, slipping in two fingers immediately and laughs at how large the whites of Martin’s eyes go. No one can do that dry and Martin wants to ask who and when, but he bites his tongue and lets Kasper bounce in his lap. Watches the familiar way Kasper’s lips move, the twitches he gets when he favors one leg too long, and the near-silent gasps that fill the air between them. So close, yet so far. 

A third finger is added and that’s when Kasper lists into one of the arm rests, propping himself against it as he tries to get a good angle. Martin moans with him when he finds it, shaking as he tries to keep himself from pulling Kasper towards him. It feels like an eternity before Kasper eases himself onto Martin, back facing the other as he lowers himself down. 

Once he’s seated comfortably on Martin’s dick, he claps his hands three times and the lights come on. 

“The court is in session,” he intones, his usually soft voice sharpening into a commander’s bark. 

“As you will my lord,” the other four chorus and it’s a hell of a sight that makes Martin’s face go completely red and his dick pulse in want. 

Marek is the one not doing anything quite yet, perched delicately against the edge of the bedframe. Martin focuses on him first and his creamy legs placed in royal blue stockings that have to be a size too small with how tight and taut they are against his muscled calves. The Czech has matching elbow-length gloves and collar that shows off his pretty neck and a sky-blue skirt with soft frills that barely hides the curve of his ass. Rosy nipples are pinched redder with silver clamps and a lazy smirk turns predatory as they meet eyes, peacock highlights furrowing into feathers. Martin hastily moves on before he can curse. 

The other three can’t look him straight in the eye, which is good for what’s left of his sanity, but they make for an obscene collage of moving limbs. Tore is tied down to the bed, arms above the head, legs spread wide as black-rope crisscrosses his chest and ass. The Norwegian can’t move a muscle without a knot rubbing up against friction burns that are a few days old and look to become fresh again with how enthusiastically he’s thrusting into Andrei’s ass that Tamas has also begun to fill up with his fingers. A low growl from the Hungarian sends shivers down Martin’s cock and makes Andrei throw his head back into his partner’s shoulder. 

“How are you doing my queen?” Kasper asks adoringly as Marek walks up to him with a swagger, heels making a distinct click against the tiles. Martin inhales unsteadily when they kiss, Kasper tugging on Marek’s collar to draw him closer as the other settles himself on one of the chair’s arms. It’s grossly unfair that he can’t reach out and pull the chain connecting the clamps to make Marek’s eyes blow open wide or see Kasper’s face at all when Marek insists on stamping lip stick marks all over his shoulders. 

“I could use your help managing some things,” the Czech gasps a little breathily, clouds entering his eyes when Kasper finally let’s go of his collar, “We’re got a bit busy you see.” 

“So, I see,” Kasper flicks his eyes to the three still on the bed before cupping Marek’s jaw, “Tell me, are you feeling a bit neglected my queen?” 

“Yes,” he whispers soft, leaning into Kasper’s hand. 

“That won’t do,” Kasper tuts and runs a hand up and down Marek’s sides. They must be bruised up too with how Marek jerks at the faintest touch, “Andrei?” 

“Yes?” The jungler clears his throat, “Yes my lord?” Half-lidded eyes make the already handsome Romanian that much sexier as a scream is forced out of him when three of Tamas fingers curl up against his sweet spot and Tore hits it as the fingers retreat.  
¬¬  
“If you’re not too busy, come over here,” Kasper’s tone brokers no questions at all. Andrei pulls himself off of Tore unsteadily, legs shaking such that he can’t walk at all. Tamas helps him to the floor and his partner crawls over to where Marek and Kasper are. 

Martin can see spit, lube and god knows what else leaking out of Andrei’s ass as he fumbles his way over, a dopey smile just for Marek who smiles back shyly, fluttering his eyelashes lightly. He wonders how long the rest of current Splyce had been at it – had they been fucking since the end of the match? Since they got back? It has to have been a while with how open Andrei is. 

“Take care of your queen’s feet, will you?” Kasper says idly as he pulls Marek’s hair sharply, making the younger moan. 

“Of course,” Andrei pulls up a heeled foot, taking care to lick long, measured strokes around the leather before sucking lightly at the stockings. Marek squeaks and shrieks as Kasper methodically pulls his hair in rhythm with Andrei, eyes rolling back into his head. Over Kasper’s shoulder, Martin can see how Marek’s humping the chair arm unashamedly, skirt accentuating the roll of his hips as he tries to get some friction for his neglected cock. It’s quite a sight and Kasper seems to agree, his walls quickly becoming a vice around Martin’s dick. 

“Other foot,” Kasper commands and the other two move like clockwork to fulfill his commands. The position gives Kasper better access to Marek’s neck and he doesn’t hesitate to add to the collection of bite marks already there. Martin tries to guess which belong to who to distract himself from Andrei’s moaning. He apparently has a taste for leather with how fervently he mouths at the tip of the heel, swollen tongue rolling in quick circles. 

“I want to suck your cock,” Marek manages between groans as he slumps further and further down the chair, “Please my lord.” 

“As you wish,” Kasper whispers, half mocking, half loving as he pushes Marek to his knees. Andrei dutifully shifts to accommodate, still sucking at Marek’s feet. He removes the shoes and runs over every toe thoroughly, making Marek whimper around the tip of Kasper’s cock. Martin can feel the shudder rippling through Kasper and groans as the ADC tightens and twists around. It’s too much, to see Marek’s lips making their way down Kasper’s cock, matte lipstick marking up the veins he knows well. The mid laner’s eyes are bright with fresh tears as he works his way down Kasper’s cock, taking a little more each time until it hits the back of his throat. Kasper’s gentle, rocking in small circles until Marek’s breathing evens before pushing in just a little farther. Gentle until he grabs Marek’s hair and pulls him off and then back in quick order. Martin’s eyes widen in alarm as Marek screeches, flushing redder at the abuse. The pained edge of Marek’s voice dulls quickly into moans though once the surprise has worn off. Moving further into Kasper’s lap, Marek’s pace gets faster and frantic as he tries to urge Kasper to pull him in more, knocking against the ADC’s hands insistently. Martin forgets to breathe when Marek winks at him devilishly and as a show, buries his nose in Kasper’s curls, rolls his eyes back, and moans louder than is realistic. 

Martin wants to scream in frustration because Marek’s driving him crazy. Andrei rolls his eyes and smacks Marek’s hips for being dramatic, biting his foot which turns out to be ill advised because Marek uses that as an excuse to continue being a show off. Kasper just laughs and curls around Marek more, thighs cradling the Czech’s ears. He has the best rookie in the LEC and he spills into him chuckling. 

“Enjoy yourself my queen?”

“The time of my life my lord,” Marek kisses Kasper’s hand, “thank you.” 

It strikes Martin then that he still has four more rounds of this. 

He is so very, very fucked. 

-

“You’re welcome,” Kasper cards through Marek’s tousled hair with one hand as the other swallows down the last bits of cum and smiles down gently at Andrei, fingers collecting the spittle running down his chin, “You can go next.” 

“Thank you, my lord,” Andrei tips his head submissively, but grins, affection welling in his eyes. It reminds Martin of Rasmus and he’s not quite sure what to make of that. 

“Shall we?” Kasper turns to Marek who’s quick to jump to his feet as Kasper pulls himself off of Martin. Martin whimpers at the loss of heat and looks on a little jealously as Kasper offers his elbow to Marek who grabs it daintily and they both stride towards the bed where Tamas greets them both with a reverent kiss. 

“It’s fun to watch isn’t it?” Andrei turns to look at him with amusement as he eases himself onto Martin’s cock. His walls are velvet smooth, a credit no doubt to Tamas and Tore’s work earlier, and Martin hums pleasantly at the returning warmth and the question. Martin gets a quick peck for his troubles as they both settle in. He’s grateful Andrei’s a little shorter so he can get a good view of the bed. 

-

“Color?” Kasper checks on his partner who’s significantly less coherent while Marek bends over Tamas’s lap. The older winks at Martin as he begins to pull out a dildo that Marek had stuffed inside himself while the other three were busy, pulls it out inch by inch so that each groove catches the rim of the Czech’s hole. Tears pearl and fall down Marek’s face as he sways uneasily on his elbows and he screams when it’s suddenly shoved back inside him, hitting his prostate and reducing him to a blubbering mess. The showmanship is well received, judging by the moan that flies from their guest’s lips. 

“Still green,” Tore assures him, eyes sharpening as he catches sight of Kasper towering over him. He pulls up just a bit, moaning at the knot around his neck rubs against a hickey Kasper made right before the match for good luck, “Please, my lord?” 

“Of course,” Kasper leans down indulgently to kiss Tore, lips moving together comfortably. 

“What would you like me to do with you?” Kasper murmurs when they part. 

“Give your boy a show he won’t forget,” Tore has a devious streak a mile wide and Kasper loves him dearly for it, “Hop on. I want to see you at your limit again.” 

“You’re the best,” Kasper trails a hand over Tore’s cheek before he grabs the lube to get started. 

-

“Shh,” Tamas whispers gently, licking away the tears falling down Marek’s face. 

“Please, please,” the younger begs as he tries to fuck himself back on the dildo. He can’t move much though with Tamas holding his hips in place, “Please Daddy, please. I need it.” He’s a mess with his lip stick smeared and his eyeshadow running from his crying but Tamas is still fascinated with the streaks of blue lining Marek’s face and wants to run through them a little longer. 

“Okay, baby, just count to five, okay?” He compromises, as he continues tracing Marek’s face, “Be a good girl and you’ll get what you want. I promise. Count to five and take a deep breath each time.” 

“1,” Marek gasps out, eyes screwed shut as he feels Tamas over his face, “2,” a finger runs over his lips, “3” he can feel lip stick being smeared on his collarbones, “4” a shuffle towards the moment to come, “5”. 

Tamas pulls the dildo back out and shoves it back in as quick as he can, drawing out a high-pitched cry that’s half a scream and half a sob, Marek collapsing from his elbows onto the towel Tamas has grabbed preemptively. The Hungarian pumps the dildo out of Marek’s ass at a brutal pace, eyes glowing with lust as he makes the Czech’s voice go higher and higher in pitch. 

“You’re such a slut,” Andrei’s voice is sharp, cutting through Kasper’s gasps and Marek’s screaming, “Getting off on a toy instead of a cock. I bet you could get off on a finger so long as there’s something in that filthy hole of yours. Maybe even just your pretty clamps. Or maybe that’s not enough for you. Maybe you need to be stuffed with two cocks until you can come because you’ve been opened up so many times you don’t feel anything else anymore. Which is it, my queen?” 

Fuck. Martin’s head hits the back of the chair as he tries not to buck into Andrei’s heat. That silver tongue should be illegal with how it makes him throb and humiliates Marek such that his whole-body flushes crimson as he continues to fuck himself down on the dildo. 

“Hold her until she gives an answer Tamas,” Andrei orders and Tamas complies, holding down Marek’s hips again so he can’t move no matter how he twists and whimpers. He does not however, stop his pace as he continues to move the ribbed dildo in and out of Marek’s ass. 

“I-I” Marek starts and bites his lips. He looks pleadingly at Andrei who doesn’t budge an inch. 

“Yes?”

“I’m a dirty slut who can get off on anything up my ass,” Marek babbles just a little too fast, cheeks heating into a feverish tint. 

“Good girl,” Andrei coos, sweet as spun sugar, and Martin debates the merits of breaking the rules and begging Andrei to stop before he or Marek explodes, “You can keep going now if you like.” 

“Thank you,” Marek whispers, his throat hoarse. Tamas slows him down though, removing the dildo and fucking Marek at a gentle pace, murmuring sweet nothings as he draws Marek into a daze of pleasure. 

-  
Andrei isn’t quite done yet it seems because once Marek quiets and calms into a stupor, he turns his attention to Kasper and Tore who are equally enthusiastic about their state of affairs. Tore’s voice goes lower as Kasper picks up his pace, the tips of his ears to his toes flushed as he chafes against the ropes tying him down. Kasper’s voice harmonizes well with him as he bounces on Tore’s cock greedily, trying to drag out his movements so it burns. He’s already a bundle of overstimulated nerves after his first orgasm and he’s determined to run over them until they scream. 

“How is the weather on this ride today my lord,” Andrei calls as he finally begins to move up and down on Martin’s cock. The slick slide draws a low groan from Martin, but he keeps his eyes open, wanting to see what Splyce’s bot duo plan on doing. 

“Pleasant as always,” Kasper gasps back, head lolling so that one eye meets Andrei’s, “It’s always good to be riding my favorite horse. I see you’re breaking in a new one.” 

Tore is wearing a tail plug. Martin’s moan changes into a surprised gasp at the revelation. He’s never seen anyone wear one before, but he’s immediately entranced with the gentle sway of the tail, how the ginger hair looks against milky legs. It’s perfect. 

“Yeah, he’s still in training, but he’s alright,” Martin has to bite his tongue to keep himself from yelling at Andrei. Of course, he can be good, he’s just not allowed right now. The smirk Andrei gives him taunts him into a growl which is what the Romanian wants as he clamps up around Martin’s cock. 

“Everyone has to start somewhere,” Kasper laughs and god, Martin is going to solo kill him the next time he plays against Splyce for that, “Who knows, maybe he’ll be as good as our prize here.” 

“It’ll take a while, but anything is possible,” that insult shouldn’t make Martin hot, but something about Andrei’s drawl toes the line over into pleasure, “I really do enjoy your horse’s gait, it’s steady the whole way. No wobbling or anything.” 

“His movement’s quite smooth,” a considering hum, “especially given the terrain,” a clever hand finds the right intersection of rope to make Tore buck hard into him, “And he responds to the slightest touch you know? Very responsive. A credit, to your teaching, of course.” 

“Thank you, my lord,” Andrei can’t stop himself from chuckling. They say the casters over do the king’s theme. If only they knew, “I’ll let you on your way then?” 

“As you will or were,” Kasper waves a hand in dismissal and Andrei leans back, hand thumbing over his own cock contentedly as Kasper’s movements become jerkier and his eyes close completely. His partner is close too, thrusts becoming sloppy and he comes with a shout that’s echoed back a split second later. Martin drinks in the sight greedily, rivulets of white running down Kasper’s thighs. His tongue sticks out for a moment, dreaming of catching each drop. 

Kasper knows that Tore’s holding himself back from bursting into laughter for his sake and so comes down to kiss him so he can swallow their laughter as they both tremble in their mirth. 

-

There’s a general shuffle as Andrei pulls himself off of Martin and is replaced by Marek who’s near the end of his tether from the looks of things. He still manages a spark of life as he kisses Martin and purrs when Martin sucks his tongue. Like Andrei, he’s as soft as putty around Martin’s dick, but not nearly as spirited right now. Kasper is gently untangling Tore from his knots, butterfly kisses for every bruise and burn the Norwegian’s incurred during their romp. 

It makes Martin a little nostalgic for when he shared a team with Kasper and they were both bright-eyed and sweet, experimental kisses between all of them as they fumbled through their first years as professionals together. 

What they’re doing now though, is a far cry from it and Marek reminds him of that when the Czech twists around to face him. The makeup has been cleaned off his face, but his lips are still full and his eyes still sharp. Their next kiss is a challenge, a test. The younger is clearly spoiling for one last fight and Martin intends to give it the best he’s got. 

-

“What are you in the mood for Tamas?” Kasper’s finished spoiling his partner and turns his attention to the other veteran on this team. He’s the only one he hasn’t been with tonight and he does believe in fairness. 

“Eat me out my lord,” Tamas pinches his cheek and bites his ear, “I want to feel your pretty lips in action”. 

“Whatever you like,” Kasper smiles up at him, eyes-half lidded with contentment as he trails down to Tamas’ ass, parting the cheeks as he begins to suckle at the rim. 

-

“Had your fun?” Andrei questions as he pulls Tore into his lap. The tail plug has begun to slip out and Andrei pushes it back in, eliciting a soft groan. 

“It’s always fun with you and Kasper on board,” Tore smiles cheekily, arms circling around Andrei’s waist, “And Tamas is always good to me. Still would like to be fucked down on my bench at least once tonight though.” 

“Spoiled little pony,” Andrei laughs, still dizzy from orgasm, “Would you rather you wait for Tamas to do it or would you like Martin to breed you?” A shiver runs through Tore as he bites his lips. 

“Could I get Martin to do it?” Kasper isn’t shy about sharing the details of old Splyce or the night he spent at the G2 house and Tore is curious to see how many of them are true. 

“Tamas is busy and Marek isn’t going to last long,” Andrei assures him as he reaches for another collar – this one is emerald green with his name embroidered in it, “I’m sure you’ll get what you want. You’re the prize mare of King Kobberup, of course.” 

“Of course,” Tore echoes and sighs dreamily as the collar is clipped onto his neck. 

-

Marek knows he isn’t going to last, but damn if he doesn’t try to wreck Martin in the process. He knows how the top laner’s eyes looked at him tonight, knows that if given the chance, Martin would flip him over and fuck him into the sheets. But he can’t and the Czech exploits it mercilessly, tugging at his nipples as he relishes the hungry look the top laner gives him, tightening around Martin’s thick cock, biting his lips cutely and twisting his neck to show off the collar with Tamas’s name on it. His skirt tickles Martin and it shouldn’t turn him on, but it does as well as the cock peaking just underneath it. 

Martin wants to say fuck it and pin Marek to the wall, fuck him into tears while holding those sinful legs wide, watch his cock bob under that too-short skirt and see how he comes over it. 

“One more,” Marek promises as he pants, nearing his climax. The edge Tamas fucked him over and Andrei so nicely kicked him onto sinks in its last teeth. He can hear Tore whining which means only one thing and his lips curl contentedly. Another surprise for the night for their dear guest. A shame he probably won’t be conscious for most of it, he thinks as he comes over Martin’s chest and his skirt, droplets catching on the frills like dew, lips parted in a perfect O. 

No one has the right to be that pretty when they come, Martin thinks a little desperately as Marek slumps against him, lashes still holding catches of tears, as a dry orgasm hits him and makes him whimper. 

“You can touch me now, just until Tore finally gets ready,” coy lips curl as Marek pulls himself off Martin’s cock, “Nothing below the waist though.” 

What Martin hears is an invitation to finally pull the silver clamps gleaming in the moonlight and does so. Marek moans softly, oversensitive from orgasm and from wearing them so long, biting his lip again sweetly. Martin takes them off, placing them carefully on the table, and then dives in to suckle the tender flesh offered to him. 

Marek starts crying when Martin scrapes his teeth against his red nipples, lavishing them with attention with his tongue and hands worshipfully. Martin likes to think he’s seen a lot of beautiful things in his life, but Marek is absolutely stunning when he has silver running down his cheeks. 

-

Marek eventually pulls away to Martin’s disappointment, hiccupping slightly. Andrei comes to fetch the tired mid laner and lies him down on the couch to the side of the room, water bottle, wipes and blankets. Tamas’s voice is the only one in the room as Kasper is nose deep in his cheeks, eating out the older with gusto. And Tore – Tore is not in sight. 

“Follow me,” Andrei looks at him with the same mischievousness that Martin knows now to be wary off. He wonders how much of influence Andrei has on Kasper as he obediently trails behinds Andrei, legs screeching in relief as he’s finally out of the chair. He takes the time to stretch and crack his back before he realizes exactly what Tore and Andrei were up to in the walk-in closet that joins the bedroom. 

Bright green collar stands out against Tore’s pale skin and ginger hair as does the matching bit and bridle around his head, reins trailing down his back. Darker green leather straps cinch around his chest, back and waist and sprawl outward to make lassoes around his arms and legs. Martin can still see every line and knot that Tore was wearing earlier and he resists the urge to run his hands all over them. The Norwegian is propped up on a suede breeding bench, ass pushed up tantalizingly, hands restrained inside built-in stocks. He looks at Martin hazily, eye incoherent and blurred. 

“Your lucky day I suppose,” Andrei has a shit-eating grin as he sees Martin’s brain malfunction, “My lord’s prize mare would like a foal and wants you to breed her. Up for it?” 

Martin nods quickly, still transfixed at the sight. Thinks of how good Tore looked with a tail, how that’s nothing to how spectacular he is now, tacked up pretty, just for him. Fucking hell did he not know he was this into it. 

“Quick rule before you do,” Andrei looks at him seriously as he takes off the cock ring, making Martin sigh in relief, “If you or him get too stir crazy or break the rules, you’ll get tapped,” Andrei gestures to the riding crop on placed on one of the shelves, “Just as a reminder. Tore can take a lot, but be careful.” Martin nods solemnly at that. He does give the riding crop a wistful look. Andrei isn’t the only one with a taste for leather nor is Marek the only one who’s greedy for punishment. Martin wouldn’t mind holding that in his mouth. 

“Another day,” Andrei seems to read his mind, “Get to work or has your dick broken off?” Martin snarls at him for that, but Andrei only smiles and sits on a nearby chair, watching carefully. 

Martin runs his hands over Tore just like he wanted to and is rewarded with soft huffs as his fingers dance over the lines and knots. He tugs experimentally at the reins and blood rushes south when Tore whinnies, hips jerking, teeth seething around the bit. Tail swaying, Tore’s lips turn flirtatious as he whines for attention. Martin is too happy to comply as he pulls out the plug gently. He gets a loud complaint for it, but he absolves himself soon enough. He lubes himself up quickly from a bottle Andrei politely hands him and stuffs in his cock, drawing an appreciative sigh. 

“Colors?” Andrei asks. 

“Yellow,” Martin is not sure if he can stop himself from praising Tore constantly, but he should be able to keep it up the rules for a little longer. 

“Yellow,” Tore murmurs around the bit as he adjusts to the cock inside of him. The bit’s smaller than what he’s used too since he’s not nearly as fresh nor did they have time for subspace, “Low yellow.” Being restrained twice in different positions isn’t great for his health, but tonight’s been a good night for limit testing. And fucking hell was Kasper right about Martin’s cock feeling just a little too thick, not matter how stretched out his partner is. 

“Best be quick then,” Andrei gives Martin a look, but is ignored as the top laner tilts his head, considering the best angle before giving it a guess and fucking Tore down hard as he pulls at the reins. 

Lady Luck favors him or possibly Tore who looks amazing when the bit breaks his moan into an even more desperate wail and his whole body convulses, the arc of his back perfectly matching the leather strip running down it. Martin thrusts again at the angle he has, keeping the reins short, forcing Tore’s chest up. Tore’s nipples scrape against the suede, making him gasp weakly, but Martin doesn’t give and Tore’s well behaved, so he holds the position Martin wants him in. 

“That’s a good pony,” Andrei comments idly, hand still far from the riding crop. Martin strongly agrees with his statement as he feels Tore clench around him, trying to suck him in with the few muscles he can control in his position. Martin tries to reward him with nuzzles and feather light kisses as he keeps up his brutal pace. 

“It’s good you’re sweet, but Tore likes it best when he’s nothing but a cock sleeve,” Andrei winks. Martin raises an eyebrow at him before looping the reins around the foot of the bench so that Tore’s head is almost brushing the floor, pushes up onto the balls of his feet and forces his cock all the way down. 

Tore screams in bliss as he lets his hips be slammed into the padded bench, his hole being split a little further with the new angle and he relishes it. Drool begins to dribble down his chin as his eyes slip close. 

“There you go,” Andrei whistles appreciatively at Martin’s adjustments. Maybe they should invite him over again, Winner’s Choice or not, if he’s going to be this quick a study, “He’s going to fill up your belly big isn’t he Tore? Maybe even put a pair of twins in you instead of just a foal hm?” Tore tries to nod eagerly at that, canting his hips as best he can to Martin whose thrusts are sloppy, all sense of reason leaving his mind. All he sees is red, hears it roaring in his ears as he just takes. Canines claim unmarked skin, nails devour the taut globes bouncing off his hips, 

“Mine,” he hisses and winces at the sharp backhand over his shoulder blade Andrei delivers. It’s worth it though for the way Tore whimpers when he hears it, the way his head lolls and bows submissively. 

“Behave,” Andrei warns, voice rolling just above a growl and Martin whines, neck flashing in apology. Calloused fingers rub over his jugular in acceptance and Andrei retreats back to his chair. It feels good and maybe next time Martin will ask for more. For now, though, he forces Tore’s eyes roll into the back of his head until they white out. 

-

“Good job,” Andrei kisses Martin, all mischievousness gone. The jungler is thoughtful as he traces Martin’s teeth with his tongue and Martin shudders at the thought of a bit inside there, “keep him calm as I get him out?” Martin nods, running his hands through Tore’s soft hair, cooing and humming. A muffled reply tells him it’s much appreciated. 

“You’re so good, such a good pony,” Andrei takes the bit out first and proffers up some sugar cubes. Tore laps at them weakly as his bridle comes off, “C’mon, you deserve your treats yes? Going to give your lord such a pretty foal.” Watery eyes speak in affection as Tore daintily takes one of the cubes in his teeth and swallows it down, “There we go, good, good pony.” The harnesses are removed quickly, and Martin takes the chance to massage Tore’s knee caps. They’re a little bruised from being pressed into the bench, but it won’t last more than a few days. Andrei gives him an approving look that makes him smile back. 

He knows little of how this works, but he can do this much. It’s nice too, to watch Andrei spoil Tore and see how much Tore trusts Andrei, how he lets the other move him, clings onto every single word. He’s clear-headed enough to admit to himself that he’d like someone to trust him like that too.

“Up,” Andrei intones firmly once the collar is off, and Tore’s eyes snap out of their lucid state, limply unravelling as the final restraint falls away. Slender hands wander down and stuff the remaining streams of cum back into his ass and Martin is awestruck. 

“You can talk now,” Andrei looks at him with a tenderness that switches something in his brain, “Tore’s given you a pretty good review, I’m sure he’d like to hear yours.” 

“You’re fucking incredible,” Martin runs a shaky hand down the support’s back as he blurts out everything swirling in his head, “God, you’re so good.” 

“Thanks,” Tore croaks as he rolls onto his back, arms stretched, asking to be picked up. Martin obliges and carries him back to the bedroom. Tamas and Kasper have finished their shenanigans and are slowly making out on the other side. 

“I can’t decide if I want to spoil you or Marek more,” Martin continues petting Tore who curls up in his lap comfortably, “You’re both so pretty and good.” He’s rambling but no one seems to mind. 

“Me obviously,” Marek walks over, refreshed and showered by the dampness of his hair. Martin can’t help but thumb the curve of his lips. He can see why Kasper has a soft spot for the rookie; he’s all confidence and smooth lines and will demand attention. 

“Fuck off Marek,” Tore grumbles as he wraps his arms around Martin’s neck, “You got Ales, I’m keeping this one.” Martin blushes shyly at that and presses a tentative kiss to Tore’s temple. 

“You have Marc and Elias too,” Marek pouts, “And we both agreed we can’t count Jorgen so you’re the one who’s in the lead.” 

“And I haven’t had my turn yet,” Tamas bops all of them over the head, “You brats went overboard.” Again. Kasper chuckles as he drowses on Andrei’s shoulder. 

“I don’t mind,” Martin says a little too quickly and they all laugh at him for that.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Tamas’ eyes burn like stars when he cups Martin’s face in his, “but I would like my turn if you have one more round in you.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Martin asks because the depths in Tamas’ eyes are promising something and he’s more than a little intrigued. 

“You haven’t bottomed tonight,” Tamas wets his lips, sending a bolt of electricity up Martin’s spine, “So if you’re down for that—” 

“Yes,” he should be more embarrassed with how eager he is or how quickly he’s turned on, but he’s beyond that now, “Yes that’d be good.” 

“Told you,” Kasper looks up at Andrei who shuts him up with a kiss. 

“Yes, my lord.” 

-

Somewhere the rest of Splyce are cuddling, basking in each other’s afterglow. Martin imagines Tore’s getting pampered with massages and stretched out if he doesn’t want to have cramps tomorrow. He thinks he can still hear Marek’s heels clicking in the background as the smell of tea fills the room. Maybe Andrei moans. It’s all foggy to him though because Tamas is a very good distraction. 

He feels like he’s under a microscope as his counterpart studies his reactions carefully, eyebrow knitted in concentration. A touch there, a press here. Maps are drawn and traps are sprung as Tamas experiments with different pleasure points while he swirls his tongue in Martin’s mouth. 

Martin’s never been the subject to such intense examination before and it drives him a little wild.

“You don’t bottom often,” Tamas quirks an eyebrow. It’s an observation, a fair one, but it still makes Martin blush and his toes curl. 

“No,” he doesn’t mind, but it does mean he’s a bit lost now. 

“A shame,” Tamas hums as his nails trace over Martin’s chest. The faint scratch makes Martin shift uneasily, face heating up as he tries to read Tamas. The man’s a near chess master for a reason though and Martin can’t glean anything, “I think you’re lovely like this.” Sprawled out over a creamy couch, moonlight dancing off the tips of golden hair. 

“Thanks?” Martin’s not used to hearing that word. He likes the sound of it though. Lovely. Like a petal falling down a tree. Love-ly. 

“It’s what’s true,” Tamas’ eyes are a pair of smiles as he goes in for another kiss. He moves slowly, but surely, careful to match Martin’s shier movements gently before asking for permission to be let in again. Martin opens up and is pushed in firmly by Tamas’ tongue, hand coming around to tilt the Dane’s head back, deepening the angle. Martin squirms as he responds, trying to curl around Tamas. Another hand wanders down and cups his ass, tracing around his rim. He bucks in surprise and groans as he ends up grinding against Tamas’s arousal, breaking into a whimper. Gasping, he tries to come up for air only for his lips to be sealed again and flushes, lack of oxygen making him dizzy. The hand in his hair trails down to pull gently at his nipple, standing erect as he shivers. No one’s ever touched them before and Martin finds that they’re horribly sensitive, making him bunch up, 

“So responsive,” Tamas chuckles as he finally let’s Martin gulp a full breath of air, but he’s quick to move down and suckle Martin’s nipple. An embarrassingly loud whine comes out of Martin, 

“Tamas,” Martin begs, eyes hazed up, “please.” 

“Please what?” the Hungarian hums, sending jolt of pleasure down Martin’s spine to his cock as his heat is massaged open gently. A sharp tug by clever fingers makes Martin cry out. 

“More,” Martin bites out, teeth weathering away at his lips. Tamas seems to consider something before picking up his pace around the pebbled mounds, twisting and mouthing them until they’re reddened and raw. Even his breaths make Martin squeak from sensitivity.

“Could you come like this?” Tamas wonders aloud, “Completely untouched?” 

“Yes,” Martin admits, humiliation burning his ears up. He’s gratified though that Tamas moans and bites the right spot on his neck. 

“I’d like to see that. Like to see your face when you realize that that’s all it takes,” a harsh bite emphasizes his point and Martin just barely keeps himself from tumbling off the edge. 

“I wonder if you know how good your ass looks,” an obscene slurp that is far too loud, “tight enough to bounce a coin off it,” a harsh squeeze, “tight enough that I could fuck you the whole night and you’d still be coiled up.” 

“A pity people neglect it,” a sigh, “but I suppose that’s good for me. I won’t have to share when I work your pretty little hole into the shape of my cock.” A firecracker of arousal bursts in Martin’s head as the heat of the explosion runs south and makes him rub his legs together wantonly. 

“I thought you’d like that. You might enjoy being on top, but this is where you belong,” thighs flex and shudder, “Under someone, begging for it, so sensitive a breeze could make you come. You can’t say it, but it’s here in the corner of the mind you won’t admit to.” A corner Tamas has dragged out of him methodically piece by piece until it sinks its edges into him six inches deep. If this is what drowning feels like, Martin never wants to come back up for air. 

“Please, please; please take me, take me like a bitch,” Like he’s nothing more than a warm sleeve, nothing but a pretty toy to be used and broken, “make me your whore.”

“Hold yourself open for me then,” Tamas directs, guiding Martin’s hands in place and the other is helpless to do all but comply and display himself for Tamas’ eyes. He whimpers as he digs in his elbows and holds his legs open with his hands tucked under his knee caps. Finger nails dig into the soft flesh of his thighs, stroking previously untouched territory as his hole flutters at the slightest movement. 

“Such a sweet little cherry,” Tamas muses, pulling at Martin’s hair so he can place a small pillow underneath his head, so he’s forced to look at what Tamas is doing between his legs. Something carnal has set up a lantern inside Tamas’s night dark eyes and it draws Martin into its allure, trapping him so he’s still as he’s prodded and poked like a horse ready for auction. A tongue slides in and Martin wants to move with it but the grip on his thighs is strong. He’s suspended like a puppet with the strings pulled up, at the mercy of Tamas. Lips smack as his heat squelches filthily from the wetness coating his insides until he’s dripping needily, his little ass cunt begging to be filled. 

“That’s enough,” Tamas wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Martin doesn’t get to recover though because a slick finger enters him fast and punches breath right out of his lungs. 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s just one finger,” a bemused smirk, “I wonder how loud I can get you on two, three. Maybe even all five?” The thought of an entire hand in his ass makes him blush as does the second fingers that scissors him so well, as if his hole was made of silk and it was the shears that cut it into beautiful pieces. By the third, he’s sure he’s not quite on this plane of existence, but he knows he feels divine, drool rolling down his lips as his body sings to the rhythm Tamas sets. 

A thick presence makes itself known before Martin’s pleasure-blurred eyes can catch it. Without preamble, Tamas positions himself and bottoms out carefully, dragging over Martin’s walls so it burns in all the best ways. Martin’s grateful for the precious seconds he gets to breathe and adjust before Tamas pulls out and shoves himself back in one smooth motion. 

Tamas’ judges his angle perfectly. The tip of his cock hits Martin’s prostate and makes the other shout hoarsely, the whites of his eyes flashing as he trembles to hold his position.

“You’re so tight but I can feel you sucking me in,” his thrusts are sharp and true, like a well-trained marksman. Deliriously Martin wonders if he should role swap with Kasper, “You like this, like feeling so full.” He does and his reply comes out half strangled but Tamas gets the hint and takes care to push in the head of his cock fully against Martin’s sensitive walls and is rewarded with an alternating melody of high-pitched screams and low groans. 

Strong hands grab his legs as he loses his grip and spreads them wider, pushes them up so that Martin’s eye to eye with his dick, painfully red and bobbing with each thrust. 

“As flexible as a cat and much sweeter,” a low purr “don’t look away kitty, look at how gorgeous you are.” If people could catch fire, Martin would have become ashes already as he watches his member weep with him as his mind turns to mush and he loses control. 

Martin comes wailing, crying as Tamas continues to abuse his sweet spot after he’s come. He just lies there and takes it, twitching weakly as pleasure continues to wrack his body, strings of cum lining his chest and cheek. Tamas keeps going and Martin’s already getting hard again, so hot already that he’s quick to trot as the pleasure just doesn’t stop. He pants and begs with his hips for that sinful rod to keep moving inside him, to keep churning his insides out, to ruin him more. 

“I never want anything else,” Martin declares loopily, head completely in the clouds, “just your cock in my ass.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he can feel Tamas whisper in his ear, the small vibrations enough to send him crashing over the edge again. This time, he feels Tamas’ seed filling him up and spilling out over his ass and down his back, sticky and hot and too, too much. 

-

“Come over and cuddle,” Andrei pokes his head from a small fortress of pillows, “There’s room here.” His hair’s matted with sweat, he must have gotten one more round in. Tore and Marek are already fast asleep, curled around each other like puppies on the far side and Kasper’s not far off, head bobbing lower and lower. 

“I couldn’t walk out the door if I tried,” Martin’s voice is shakier than he likes, but he is calm under Tamas’s pets as he’s carried into the bed. It’s a good thing Andrei had left wipes by the couch before hand and Martin has to wonder how much of this was planned. 

“I hope that’s a compliment,” Tamas remarks as he places Martin in between him and Andrei, tucking him in before spooning Martin from behind. 

“Yes,” Martin turns around to kiss Tamas’ nose and the Hungarian smiles sweetly at him before snuffling off to sleep. 

“I should come here more often.” Martin murmurs, still grinning a little goofy from his high. It might actually kill him, but what a way to go. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Andrei traces his jaw curiously, “you’re interesting.” 

“I could say the same to you,” Martin shifts to face Andrei, “I didn’t know, well, it feels like a lot of things before today.” 

“We probably should have warned you,” Andrei laughs, “but Kasper likes his surprises.” 

“Hell of a surprise,” Martin’s eyes stare a mile long. Of course, Kasper is a bastard. Why are they friends again? “I can’t say I regret it or that I didn’t enjoy it.” 

“That’s good,” Andrei hesitates before continuing, “You seemed to like what me and Tore did.” 

“I thought it was hot,” Martin scratches the back of his neck, “and it’s, I guess it’s interesting? To see that kind of trust fall. To just give in or be completely trusted.” 

“It’s rewarding on both ends if you do it right,” Andrei agrees, “you don’t have to answer now, but you could try it. With us.” Oh. 

“I’ll think about it,” Martin knows he’ll say yes later, but he’s still processing and Tamas’ has made him sluggish, “’m too tired now.” 

“I’ll let you sleep,” Andrei kisses his forehead quickly, light as a feather, but it still makes Martin blush as much as everything else that had happened that night, “Good night.” 

“Good night.” 

-

“So how was it?” Kasper asks the morning after when Martin tries to sneak out and runs into Kasper who is heading out to grab food. His face is still but his eyes are dancing in mirth. 

“It was,” mind-blowingly hot and frustrating in equal measure and he’d to it all again, but he doesn’t want to give Kasper that much credit, “good.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Kasper’s smile tells Martin he doesn’t believe him in the slightest, “Say hi to Mihael for me.” 

“Sure,” Martin walks out stiffly, trying not to show how bad his limp is and fails evidently because his taxi driver gives him a low whistle and doesn’t meet his eyes. 

Fucking snakes. 

-

“Kasper is a menace to society, and I’m going to solo kill him next time,” Martin announces when he makes it back to the G2 house. 

“What did he do?” Marcin raises an eyebrow. Of all the reactions he was expecting, this wasn’t one. 

“He,” Martin tries to come up with adequate words for what his ex-ADC put him through, “is an ass.” Flopping on the bed, Marcin can see the hint of bruises around his hips but little else.

“You don’t look to bad?” Marcin asks tentatively. There’re no visible marks because Splyce is courteous like that. 

“I feel that bad, Jesus Christ,” Martin rolls over and hisses, “I need to take another day off. Maybe watch anime with Mihael.” 

“Okay now I know something’s wrong,” Marcin sits down next to Martin, “What the hell happened?” 

“They forced me to stay in a chair, one of them sat on my dick while the other four had kinky sex in front of me for three rounds. I couldn’t come until round 4,” Martin flushes deeply as he remembers, “And I couldn’t walk after round 5.” 

“Damn,” Luka puts a cup of tea in front of Martin who drinks it gratefully, “I didn’t think they had it in them.” 

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Marcin sighs as he rubs Martin’s back, “We’ll pick Kasper next time then?” 

Martin considers that. Getting revenge on Kasper would be nice but the others are appealing options. He’d like to see if Marek could dance in his lap, perfectly dolled up or if Andrei would coax a bit into his mouth and fuck him into the bench if given the chance. Tamas could probably liquify him into goo if given a whole night and Tore, Martin blushes again at the memory of the Norwegian wailing into the bit. It’d be a crime to not take him for a ride if he can. Maybe he could ask Andrei to let him walk Tore around.

“They’re Splyce alright,” he says, and Marcin looks at him like a madman. 

“They’re equally responsible,” he clarifies, “you know how Splyce is always a good team. Never about the individual, all of that.” 

“Details. Now.” Luka whines and straddles him. Martin hisses. His knees are not in the mood to take Luka’s weight. 

“Too many,” he replies when Marcin all but tackles Luka off, “The short version is – Humanoid looks good in heels and skirts, Norskeren’s a very well trained pony, Xerxe is a very good trainer and has the filthiest mouth, Csacsi knows how to use his dick with his brain unlike some people I know,” he jabs Luka to emphasize his point and gets a spluttered protest, “and Kobbe – Kasper is an evil mastermind who gets off on his teammates roleplaying.” 

“So, what I’m hearing is that we need to organize an orgy with Splyce,” Rasmus grins, a thin line of drool rolling out of the corner of his mouth. He’d fit right in with Andrei, Martin thinks wryly before remembering they were both on the same team as teenagers. Something to ask Rasmus about later. 

“What do you mean?” Luka bursts at Martin’s insult. 

“What’s going on?” Mihael rubs his eyes, wrists still taped up. 

“Martin insulted Luka’s dick,” Marcin offers as he’s lost in his own thoughts. He’s thinking of Tamas, Martin knows, because Marcin has two types and one of those is brunettes that know how to fuck him into the sheets until he can’t breathe. 

“What else is new?” Mihael shrugs and Luka balks at the betrayal. 

“A lot,” Martin greets Mihael with a kiss to the cheek as Luka wails, “Miiihael!” 

“You probably deserved it,” Mihael shuts down Luka who goes to sulk next to Rasmus, “Now what is going on?” 

“Kasper picked up some tricks and four bedmates that he didn’t tell us about when we last got together,” Martin explains and is gratified by the cloud that covers Mihael’s eyes. 

“Go on.” 

-

“Think we’ll see them soon?” Tore knows what’s been texted to Kasper’s phone without looking and they both have to share smirks at that. 

“Definitely,” Kasper agrees as he texts back his agreement, “Looks like we’ll be having a good offseason.” 

“Something to look forward too,” Tore muses as he presses a quick kiss to his partner’s cheek, “Same drill?” 

“Same drill,” Kasper agrees as he returns Tore’s kiss. 

-

“So, who gets to be the queen next time?” Marek stretches luxuriously before rolling on top of Tamas who takes his weight easily. 

“If we wanted to throw them off, we’d have Tamas do it,” Andrei looks groggily out the window. It’s too damn bright, “but everyone knows Jankos has a type. Perkz will want Kasper because of his ego and Wunder enjoyed Tore the most.”

“You’re still my favorite stud,” Tore promises, kissing Andrei’s ear as they cuddle. 

“Same,” Andrei brushes through Tore’s hair and smiles as the other preens. 

“So, Rasmus or Mihael; don’t know much about either of them,” Marek shrugs. 

“Mihael and I like to fight,” Kasper replies as he brings in a box of take out, “But otherwise he likes topping from the bottom.” 

“Rasmus is easy to rile up,” Andrei laughs as he takes out the forks, “Oh Chinese, nice.” 

“Maybe I should take him instead then,” Tamas chuckles, “Otherwise you’d make him useless for the rest of the night.” 

“Or,” Marek smirks, “You take both of us Daddy.” 

“Not over lunch,” Kasper smacks Marek upside the head. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Tamas runs an exasperated hand through his hair, “What did you learn in the Polish League?” 

“I was perfectly innocent before I met you and Andrei,” Marek flutters his eyes and grins wider than the Cheshire cat. 

“Bullshit.” The other four chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah we’re ending here. I have some more written down and I know I’ve basically set up this up for a sequel at some point, but I think I need a break from writing porn after this. It was a lot of fun. Sex is fun but so is sleep. As always, feedback is welcome.


End file.
